The ARC's Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core performs a vital role in coordinating the research activities of investigators that have an ARC research component or a pilot study supported by the ARC. In addition, the Core will extend its expertise to projects supported by the NIAAA that are tied to the theme and objectives of the ARC. Its mission under the renewal will be to continue to support and maintain a central cell culture facility, to perform analytical procedures in support of research projects, and to expand molecular biology assays and resources deemed to be important to the coordinated efforts of alcohol research as it relates to the overall research objectives of the ARC. The Specific Aims of the Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core will be: 1. To continue to maintain a cell culture facility and support research activities utilizing cell culture technology. 2. To perform specific analytical assays for projects supported by the ARC. 3. To perform molecular biological assays or procedures as needed by the ARC participants. 4. To perform cellular phenotyping using fluorescent activated cell-sorting (FACS) analysis. In addition to the four Specific Aims, the ARC Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core has an established track record of expanding the repertoire of cytokine bioassays, ELISAs, and Taqman assays available to the ARC. Developmental aspects of the Core will be based on ARC objectives to maximize the research effectiveness of projects supported by the Center and include the following: 1) developing novel Taqman RT-PCR assays and 2)and to continue to develop rapid cellular phenotyping by FACS. Priorities will be based on ARC objectives to maximize the research effectiveness of projects supported by the Center. The personnel in this core will train other personnel and will help coordinate research efforts among projects. The overall goal of the Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core will be to enhance efficiency, quality control, cooperation, and flexibility of research participants in their pursuit of Center objectives.